Jolyne Takes the Gang to Dairy Queen
by charadesofchagrin
Summary: On a really hot Florida day, Jolyne and the rest of the Green Dolphin Street crew go out for ice cream.


4/14/17

"Jolyne Takes the Gang to Dairy Queen"

Though many cars had zoomed past him, he was determined to observe each one. Emporio sat at the back right of the car, calmly looking at the passing vehicles and counting how many of each color passed by. ". . . thirty-three red, forty-six blue, fifteen green, seventy grey. . .." he counted with increasing boredom, seemingly ready to dose off. Next to him, F.F. was already dosing off in the middle seat. Her snoring was immensely annoying to Weather, though he did not feel to make a big deal about it. Annasui was in the trunk.

Jolyne Cujoh was terribly annoyed. She had decided to drive with the others in the early morning, but she soon regretted that choice as they had been caught in the typical morning commute to work on the highway. As the cars on the lane exiting Orlando raced past without a care, her car and all the others around her were coming along at a snail's pace. No headway was being made for quite some time. What made it even worse was even though it was mid-morning in Florida, the temperature was a brutal 93 degrees, making everyone in the car uncomfortable despite the air conditioning.

Jolyne slumped across her driver's seat with an impressive scowl. Similar to her father, she had an aura of intensity around her which could lead one to believe she was ready to hurt somebody. Fortunately, she opted to remain silent for the time being. In the passenger seat, Hermes decided to pass the time by twiddling with the four thumbs she decided to produce with her stand. Suddenly, Jolyne snapped her head to the back seat and fixed her gaze towards Weather.

"Can't you cool this fucking car down? I am going to die." "I would, but with Florida's shitty heat there's no use in trying." He retorted. "That's not an excuse!" Jolyne responded, with increasing rage. "Look, I just don't feel like doing it, get over yourself." "Ugh, whatever!" She gave up and slumped back further against the seat. Emporio finally fell asleep, much to Weather's enjoyment, or it would be if he didn't snore just as loudly as Foo.

A loud series of bangs could be heard coming from the trunk. Unlike the others, Annasui didn't have access to the air conditioning. This, he made very clear.

"Calm the fuck down! You're going to get us fucking pulled over!" Hermes yelled at the trunk. "I swear to god if I get another fucking ticket on this trip I am going to skin you!" added Jolyne. A muffled, but still relatively loud rebuttal could be heard in the car. "I can't fucking stand it in here! I'm fucking dying! Let me in the goddamn car!" Narc cried out. Hermes swiftly responded to his pleas with another retort. "You know we don't have enough room! You were the one who volunteered to go in there, dumbass!"

Annasui then cried out "At least have Weather cool down the trunk!?" "No!" Hermes exclaimed. "WHY THE FUCK NOT!?" "Because he doesn't feel like it!" Hermes retorted hopefully for the last time. "WHY THE FUCK DID WE GET A CAR THAT CAN ONLY FIT FIVE!?" Annasui screamed in pure agony. "It was the only one we could steal." Foo answered sheepishly, still tired from waking up to Hermes and Annasui arguing like an old married couple.

Finally, Jolyne detected an exit along the highway. Though it was nowhere near Orlando, she made a mad dash for it to spare everyone from this suffering. They were then making their way down through a residential road. It was about 12:30 at this time, and everyone was starving. A big problem was that no one knew the area. "Well this is amazing. There's nothing recognizable about this place. Every building looks the same." Hermes muttered glumly.

Jolyne responded in a way that half-announced what she was saying to the rest of the car. "Well, it looks like we'll have to drive somewhere to ea-" She was stopped at the short glimpse of a certain thing that she thought she would never see again. The tall, proud sign in the shape of a crimson elipse, stood there majestically with the inscribing of two memorable words: "Dairy Queen".

Jolyne had only the fondest memories of the restaurant. When she was a small child, her father would take her there as a treat. They would indulge in delicious ice cream and her father would teach her many interesting things, mainly about marine mammals. They were memories she secretly cherished, and despite what she thought of her father currently, they were some of the best memories she ever held. Despite his condition, she hoped she could soon relive those times.

"Hey, guys! I found food! It's a Dairy Queen!" Jolyne shouted like a kid on Christmas morning. "Dairy Queen? Why there of all places?" Hermes asked. F.F. confusedly said "'Dairy Queen?' what is that?"

"You'll soon find out, because we're going there, like it or not!"

The mood lifted to what felt like something equivalent to a roar of cheer from an excited crowd. Everyone became excited for this excursion to the fast food chain, and any sort of arguing became comradery. A sharp scream was heard when Hermes took off the stickers to her thumbs. "You knew that would happen…" Jolyne remarked scoldingly.

She parked the car right in front of the restaurant. Everyone climbed out excitingly, they all braced the terrible heat at now 100 degrees to get inside the restaurant. The one sanctuary in this hell known as Floridian weather. The restaurant was at a perfect temperature, comfortable, it inspires a feeling of never wanting to leave.

It was perfect, there were no lines yet, and barely anyone else was in the restaurant. Jolyne rushed toward the counter, with the others barely able to follow. The cashier stood in shock at the sight of this strangely dressed athletic woman rushing toward her, looking like she would kill a person in an instant. Anything for Dairy Queen.

The Green Dolphin Street gang all took their orders. Jolyne ordered a luscious treat of vanilla soft serve and hot fudge, followed by a perfect sprinkling of salted peanuts, it was the treat of her childhood, leaving an irreplaceable mark on her memories. In a vain attempt at romance, Annasui ordered the same confection. All the others ordered various blizzards, even F.F., who was very curious about trying ice cream.

"So people take milk and sugar, and freeze it while churning it to make this?" Foo inquired. "Yeah, and they add various foods and flavorings to make multiple variations." Jolyne replied. "The sense of taste is such an amazing feeling. I'm so grateful to have this body." F.F. muttered in between globs of soft serve euphoria. Emporio began to feel some concern, and brought up a certain topic to the group. "Do you think any of Pucci's stand users could just engage us right now? Perhaps they've tampered with the ice cream or are starting some plan while we are eating?" "Pucci has no idea where we are." Annasui replied. "And even if he did, his men would have a hard time doing anything in this heat. Besides, we have someone who can make the heat even worse for them. That is, if he FEELS LIKE IT!" Weather simply smirked at that remark and kept eating. Strangely, despite her enthusiasm for Dairy Queen, Jolyne hadn't taken a single spoonful of her ice cream. Unusually, she was caught up in a sudden wave of nostalgic thoughts. Thoughts about her childhood, thoughts about her father, thoughts about her time here, she had thoughts about if she could ever spend time with her father like that again. An all-consuming feeling of dread manifested in her stomach. Jolyne was nauseous.

"I. . .I think I'm going to be sick." She half-whispered. Jolyne got up from their table with a little bit of a struggle, Hermes and Annasui both asked if she was ok, Jolyne whimpered ". . . y-yes. . . I just need to go out for some fresh air, that's all." Respecting her request, the others let her go outside. "We need someone to keep an eye on her. Emproio's right, there could be a stand user planning something." Hermes said with notable concern. "I-I think I'll go." Emporio interjected between mouthfuls of blizzard. "I'll let you guys know if anything happens." With that reassurance, Emporio left the cool inside of the building and the others continued consuming their sweet ice cream.

Jolyne was definitely sick. Her stomach felt like it would eject its contents, despite the fact that she ate nothing. The oppressive heat did not help at all. She could feel her clothing gradually acquire more and more sweat, as she stumbled beside the Dairy Queen.

She wound up in the back alley of the restaurant, it was the only place out here with enough shade to cover her. The woman slumped down and rested herself on the cooler concrete. She knew what she was feeling. It was an intense case of nostalgia. She yearned to go back to a time where things were so much simpler. A time where she only had to worry about assholes at school, or the police instead of stand users or her father's life. "Well, there's only one thing I know to do to escape this feeling." Jolyne muttered to herself in a way that indicates that she has done this before.

Her hands glided across her body, touching it carefully. This felt quite nice to her. After a few minutes, her left hand meandered down to her thigh, stroking the inner side of it. The heightened sensation made Jolyne lose some control over herself, and her right hand instinctually rubbed it. Smoothly and assuredly motioning across the outlines of her genitals that show through her pants. She discreetly massages her vulva, in an impressively delicate way. She seems to be a master of this craft. Soon enough, both hands are groping each side of the vaginal area. Jolyne can't help but throw her head back at the feeling. But it isn't enough, she needs more. She hastily removes her pants and underwear. Both the feeling and anticipation of what is going to happen cause her pussy to become increasingly wetter. The feeling of pleasure is increased even more when she fully took off her underwear. Exposing her soaked genitals to the air provided much needed cooling sensation on this sweltering afternoon. She began to have trouble controlling herself as she lined the lips of her labiae with her hands.

She made sure to take it when no one else would notice. Her stand 'Stone Free' enveloped its strings around the object and successfully retrieved it for Jolyne. Her delectable soft-serve ice cream was still quite intact. The ice cream itself melted slightly, but the hot fudge and peanuts were just as appetizing. Though she did not plan to do this here at first, her emotional needs were too great. Jolyne had to be satisfied.

Emporio stared in complete shock, hidden from Jolyne's sight. He was at a complete loss for words while observing this scene of horror. He made sure to not give away his presence, for he wasn't sure what Jolyne would even do if he attempted. While admiring the confection, she slowly and enjoyably licked it, while her entire right fist was inserted into her vagina.

After one minute of this, she decided on what to do. She carefully positioned the ice cream and maneuvered the entire dessert into her cavern. Her sheer pleasure was apparent with her ejaculation to the feeling. The coldness felt amazing to her inside, while the peanuts strategically increased the bliss. Jolyne continuously thrusted the dessert into the orifice, orgasming multiple times to the euphoric sensation Dairy Queen's soft serve provided her. With the spoon that the dish came with, Jolyne scooped the entirety of the meal out of the cup and all the way up to her cervix, leading to intense moans of pleasure. With the confectionary cream firmly implanted into her birth chamber, she began to put back on her pants and undergarments.

Emporio experienced true terror that afternoon. Noticing Jolyne approach towards his direction, he silently bolted back into the restaurant, without saying a word to the others, despite their concerned looks.

Jolyne Cujoh reentered the store with grace. Seeming completely different from when she exited. Everyone noticed this sudden change in body language, and asked what was wrong, but she refused to give a complete answer. With everyone finished their meals, the prison gang left Dairy Queen to get back on the road. Emporio sat uncomfortably in the left back seat, struggling to act normally after what he just witnessed. He was sure that Jolyne noticed him at the back alley of Dairy Queen, not that he would ever bring it up.

At the very least, Emporio enjoyed his blizzard.


End file.
